


Work Life Balance

by TheCursor



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCursor/pseuds/TheCursor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zarya really needs to work on her timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mother Russia, Don't Let Your Daughters Grow Up to Kiss Cowboys

Beneath the blistering heat of the Arizona sun, poor Zarya just wasn't having a very good day and she just couldn't put her finger on why. Maybe it was the weather, she just wasn't used to seeing so much sun. In her native Russia, sunlight and warmth were often hard to come by so perhaps the idea that she was standing in a place had nearly year round sunlight seemed was throwing off her game. Yes, she thought,  surely that was the reason that she was stumbling over her words. Obviously it had nothing to do with the fact that Jesse McCree was the handsomest Yankee Cowboy with the most perfect face in the whole wide world. 

No, it was the weather and that was the only reason that her mouth was dry and her tongue was tying itself into knots. With that comforting thought, Zarya took a deep breath and exhaled the following sentence: 

"So, Mercy and Pharah are going on date after this job is finished." Her voice was thick with both her native Russian accent and her terrible shyness. 

Jesse McCree didn't turn to face her and merely muttered his distracted reply. "Uh huh."

"I believe it to be movie date."

"Uh huh."

"And they have extra tickets."

"Yeah." She bit her lip, that reply at least sounded rather positive perhaps... 

"Would you, maybe like to go to movie, as, how do you say...double date?"

Jesse finally turned to look at her and she felt her heart stop in her chest, "Zarya?" He said

"Yes, Comrade Jesse?" She whispered.

"I don't know what the hell yer talking about but could you stop talking until the gun fight is over?" 

And then suddenly two shotgun blasts blew out the front window of the Panorama Cafe, covering the two Overwatch members in shattered glass. Oh that's right, Zarya thought, I am in gunfight. Outside the Cafe, she could hear the raspy laughter of Reaper cackling at them from behind his hideous skull mask. 

"Your days are numbered, McCree," The ghostly terrorist said, "My men and I have the place surrounded." As if they were trying to illustrate his point, about two dozen hired mercenaries locked onto the Cafe's front edifice and filled the room full of hot plasma bolts. 

Jesse's response to Reaper's demands was issued in the form of six efficient shots from his mighty Peacekeeper. On the fifth shot they heard a scream from one of the mercenaries and they knew without looking that the enemy's number had dropped by one. He turned back to Russian Giantess with an annoyed glare, "If you ain't helping then at least get me some coffee!"

Zarya sighed, once again romance would have to wait. 


	2. Mother Russia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarya continues her quest for a date with a handsome cowboy

"Is me, yes?" Zarya sobbed, "Is something wrong with me, comrade Lena?" 

Beside her, Lena Oxton opened her mouth to say something but the bombastic explosion just outside Zarya's force field drowned out her response. 

"I am sorry, comrade Lena, I did not hear you." 

"I said, now is not really a good time to have this conversation, luv." The sentence might have been a bit critical sounding but Lena tried very hard to remain her usual chipper self as she gave a careful explanation of why the newest Overwatch member wasn't quite living up to her expectations, "I really think you need to sort of stay focused." 

"Da, I must focus on the positives, yes?" 

"Sure. Fine." 

Zarya nodded hopefully, as if Lena's mere companion ship was enough to make her feel better, "Handsome Cowboy did talk to Zarya this time, yes? I did better!" 

Lena couldn't respond because she was too busy trying to grab yet another flash bang and toss it out of the diner's front window. She was rewarded with a scream of pain and a loud kaboom as one of Reaper's mercenaries got a face full of cordite and gunpowder. Unfortunately, by raising her body over the window sill she had exposed a larger portion of her body. There was a loud hissing sound as a bolt of errant plasma manged to clip the side of her shoulder. Lena grunted as her shoulder exploded in a river of pain and burning flesh. 

Zarya however, barely noticed. "I think that this is good day." 

"But I've been shot." 

"Well, is not perfect day." The Russian Giantess retorted.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read without reviewing.


End file.
